


I wasn’t here for the bullet on time (Nick/Kelly fanfic)

by BlissBasket



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, possible spoilers for Touch&Geaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissBasket/pseuds/BlissBasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Boston, while Nick and Kelly are going out, a former suspect arrested by Nick shoot him in the crowd….</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn’t here for the bullet on time (Nick/Kelly fanfic)

Bip. Bip. Bip

Kelly closed his eyes, desperately trying to block the images going through his head, feeling Nick’s pulse against his fingers.

They had been in Boston for a week now. It was one of these warm evenings, where the world seemed to pour into the streets and merged in a strong mix of scents, colours and laughter.   
Nick had just taken Kelly’s hand while opening the pub’s door for him when Kelly went out, turning his head to smile at Nick.  
Then three things simultaneously happened.  
Kelly recognized the click of a gun, heard people scream and saw Nick trying to come in front of him and collapsing on the ground.   
Kelly was barely aware of a woman calling 911 while he was pressing his hands against the wound, not able to stop the blood from staining his hands, making painful memories come back in a rush.  
“Nick? Stay with me! Do you hear me, Irish? You fucking stay with me!!”  
“Doc? You okay? Are…Are the others alright?”  
Kelly realized with horror that Nick was thrown back into their days as reckon, when taking care of each other life was the only hope to survive, when you were preoccupied of your brothers before your own health.  
Stay calm, he admonished himself, if you don’t stay calm, you’ll screw Nick’s life. They didn’t call you Devil Doc for nothing, remember?  
“Everyone is okay. I’m staying with you, Sugarlips”, he chocked a little on the last word. He was supposed to use it to get Nick all kind of riled up, not comforting him, damnit.  
He sat in the ambulance with Nick, not letting his hand go, just like Nick didn’t let go of his hand, all these months back in NOLA.

Kelly was sitting against Nick’s bed, aching for something which will make the pain go away.  
They told him it was a suspect in one of Nick’s investigation. One he had arrested but had to release. But Nick didn’t stop the investigation. And everyone knew how stubborn and patient he could be, Kelly thought with a mix of pride and sadness.  
It seemed they were all doomed to die because of their civil jobs and not in a foreign country, like they all feared.  
He didn’t want to face the death of another of his brothers. The pain of Eli’s death was still a raw wound, reopening at the smallest things. God, how much he missed Eli. This pain will never go away.  
He looked alternatively at the IV bag and at the monitor, his fingers pushing tenderly a lock of hair from Nick’s forehead.  
He sighed, nothing will make him okay anyway, nothing until his lover wake up. His lover. He faced the thought, realizing that Nick had truly become more than a brother lately. This thought would make him freak out. This made him chuckle a little.  
“Happy to see me on my back,Doc?”  
Nick’s voice was a little hoarse but it woke up a lot of warm and happy places in Kelly’s body. Kelly stood up and poured a glass of water.  
“Yeah Lucky, I was thinking about experimenting this thing I saw on the internet, now that you’re showing this little submissive side.” Kelly helped him to drink.  
“I told you not to watch gay porn without me. You probably went on one of these crappy sites. I know how much you like to look at men in BPD uniforms. You have no taste, Doc.” Nick sounded falsely offended.  
“That’s not what you said to me three days ago, on your bridge.”  
At these words, Nick’s playful smile faded.  
“Three days…”The look he gave at Kelly was solemn.   
“Kells”, his voice was hesitant, “ I dreamt that you took this bullet for me, once again.”  
“Nick, I’ve been playing this scene in my head for the past three days, wishing I had taken it. But I wasn’t there for the bullet this time”  
“I dreamt about NOLA, Kelly. I dreamt about me not being able to save you. About you telling me not to let you go. And your body, rigid under these sheets, on this hospital’s bed…”   
His eyes were full of tears now and Kelly knew that his eyes were teary as well, and not only because of the lack of sleep.  
“I’m here and I don’t intend to leave. Where am I supposed to find mind-blowing sex often enough without having to pay for it?”  
Nick raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. “They didn’t give me enough painkillers for this conversation”, he groaned.  
“Yes, go back to sleep, Sugarlips”.  
Kelly leaned toward Nick, careful not to press on his chest, humming his scent, letting his fingers caress his cheek and finally grazing his lips with his own. Nick answered immediately to the kiss, grabbing Kelly’s hand and entwining their fingers together.   
The sound of an object shattering on the ground and a plaintive, shocked voice made them both look at the door.  
Ty was standing against the doorjamb, his mouth slightly opened, his feet in the middle of what looked like a moonshine bottle, Zane beside him, rubbing Ty’s arm while looking at them with a mix of surprise and amusement.


End file.
